Black Fog
by Ghost Mana
Summary: The OSIR are called in to investigate a teenager who is supposidly possessed and the roof comes down on them


Disclaimer: I donnot own the Psi or matt, lindsay, peter, anton. everything else is mine! Mine! MINE!!!!! Bwahahahaha  
  
  
BLACK FOG  
  
  
  
  
  
Thomas Hargreaves, a 17-year-old member of the local baseball team, is playing the third game of the season.   
  
Bases loaded, two outs, bottom of the ninth and Thomas' team is winning by two.   
  
The pitch is thrown and the ball is hit. It flew over the fence and into the woods while the opposing team ran the bases for a home  
run.   
  
After the game was over, Thomas went to look for the baseball. He entered the woods and didn't return.   
  
After a few days, of searching the woods, a report came that a man had found Thomas on the clock tower in Ohmaha.   
  
Thomas' mother and little brother, Daniel, thought that something was very wrong with him. They were big religous people, so the  
mother thought her son to be posessed. In desperation, she called her friend, Matthew Praeger of the OSIR.   
  
As soon as they arrived, Praeger and Anton Hendricks started the questioning.   
  
First they talked with Thomas' coach, Jameson.   
  
"When the game ended, Tom went to find the baseball in the woods. I protested, but he insisted on going. Such a nice boy. I had  
been puting the equipment away. I waited for him to return, he never came,"was Jameson's recollection.   
  
"Were you and Thomas the only one there?"   
  
"Yes. All the others had gone home."   
  
"Thank-you for you time."   
  
The team then returned to the house of Ms.Hargraeves to question about Thomas' behavior. Over the last few days and before he  
went missing, for a comparison.   
  
First, Lindsay Donner and Peter Axon questioned Thomas' eleven-year-old brother, Daniel.   
  
"Daniel,"Donner started,"what was Thomas like before he went missing?"   
  
"He was really nice to me. He'd let me wear his shirts when mine were all dirty. He helped Mom and me clean stuff, like dishes.  
He was always in bed by ten or ten thirty every night and stayed there until about nine in the morning. But now..."   
  
"Now?"   
  
"Now he's never home. Tom is out late with these two weird people."   
  
"Do you know who they are?"asked Axon.   
  
"No."   
  
"Okay. Please, continue."   
  
"Just yesturday I wore one of his sweaters to dinner and he cussed at me. Mom asked him nicely to watch his language and he  
muttered something under his breath and left the house. He didn't come back until around midnight... Just a few nights ago I was  
getting a drink of water downstairs and Tom came in the front door with the other two boys. He told me to make myself scarce. I  
asked him why and he grabbed me, picked me up by my shoulders and shoved me up against the wall... He then stared me in the  
eyes and said 'because I told you to.' His eyes were strange. They weren't there usual light blue. Oh, no... they had what looked  
like a black fog inside of them. His eyes were clouded completely black. No blue or white, it looked like a giant pupil."   
  
Over at the mobile lab, the team were devising trying to devise a theory to what had happened to Thomas. Praeger had discovered  
that Thomas' friends were recent missing people of that exact baseball park. A boy that had gone to look for Thomas a day after  
Tom's disappearance. 15-year old Ashton Whaverly. Then there was 17-year-old Daniel Doucet, a boy who had been friends with  
Ashton. He had been waiting for Ashton near the edge of the woods, past the fence of the ball park. He had heard a cat in the  
woods and went in to find it. Like Thomas and Ashton, he didn't come out.   
  
Each of the three boys had been found on the same day (August 12), but in different parts of the town.   
  
Thomas was found in the clock tower, Ashton was found on an island about a mile away from the fishing docks and Daniel had  
been found in the mountains.   
  
"Do you have a map?"Axon asked Praeger.   
  
"Yes but..."   
  
"May I see it?"   
  
Praeger reluctantly handed it over.   
  
Axon spread it out on the round table,"Lindsay,"he asked,"could you please take this pen and mark some places for me?"   
  
"I-I guess."   
  
"Let's see... put a dot on Jack Pine Island and label a one... the base of the Rockies, #2... and the clock tower, #3."   
  
"Here."She handed back to Axon his pen and the map. He laid it flat in front of himself and used his pen and a ruler and drew a  
line from #1 and took it south, #2 went northeast and #3 went southwest. The lines all joined together at Pumgred Mines. Just past  
the woods behind the ball park.   
  
Pumgred Mines was abandoned over fifty years ago, just after the tourists discovered a hidden cavern deep inside.   
  
The next morning, the OSIR got set to take a trip to this famous cave. Maybe then the team could figure out what happened to the  
three boys   
  
The trip was short and just fine... until the team got to the ball park. From there they had to walk to the mine.   
  
When they finally arrived, the mouth of the mine looked mean and uninviting. They entered. Inside was no better. It was hot and  
stuffy. The air was thick with the stench of rotting wood.   
  
They decided to split up in groups of two. Axon and Cooper, Hendricks and Praeger, Davison and Donner. They each took a  
different path.   
  
After a ten minute walk into their part of the mine, Cooper and Axon saw a glowing light from deep inside the tunnel. Curiosity got  
the better of them and they moved closer.   
  
As they got closer, with Axon in the lead, the light got brighter and brighter. When they entered the cavern, what they saw, they  
could barely believe.   
  
There, in the very back of the room was set a perfect diamond with, what looked like, a blue flame consoling it. It rumbled and  
shook fiercly.   
  
Afraid that it may knock the unstable ceiling down on their heads, Cooper went up to Axon and suggested they leave. Axon shook  
his head rapidly. On asking the million dollar question "Why not?"   
  
Cooper got a reality shock. Axon stared Cooper in the eyes and said,"Because I said so."   
  
The reality shock was Axon's eyes. The usual brown was being clouded over by a black fog.   
  
Cooper's eyes went wide and mouth gaped open. He had to think fast. Cooper took hold of Axon's left forearm and tried to yank  
him away from the jewel. Axon fell backwards, but continued to stare.   
  
Cooper, relizing that he couldn't move Axon, did the next best thing; found Praeger.   
  
It was after a minute or two before he found both of the other groups. They were together, searching for Cooper and Axon.   
  
Praeger asked Cooper where they had gone and what had happened to Peter. In a brief paragraph, with gasps of breath in  
between, Cooper whole-heartedly explained what had happened and his attempts to help Axon. When he had finished, Praeger  
made the decision to find Axon before the place did collapse.   
  
The roof was beginning to cave. Large sheets of dirt and rock fell from the ceiling onto Axon's body. Motionless, Axon stared at  
the large crystal before him. Strangly captivated by the exuberant colors of the extracting rays of light.   
  
A rather large piece of the cave's ceiling broke loose and, while falling, ricashaing off of Axon's head, it landed a few metres  
away.A thick stream of blood trickled across his forehead and down his cheek.   
  
It was at that moment the rest of the team, headed by Cooper, entered the cavern.   
  
Upon inspection, Hendricks concluded that Axon's injuries are mostly minor and he can be treated as soon as they returned to the  
mobile lab. Before reviving Axon, Hendricks borrowed Cooper's tie. He wrapped it around Axon's eyes so he would stop staring  
at the rock and come to his senses. Then he ripped the sleve off of his own shirt and wrapped it around Axon's head to stop the  
bleeding.   
  
The second they reached the outdoors, the entire mine collapsed.   
  
Final Log Entry:   
  
After the Pumgred Mines collapsed, we believe the oversized sapphire was destroyed. We believe this because Thomas, Daniel  
and Ashton went back to normal. As for Peter... he never was normal to begin with. 


End file.
